


Spanked!

by PhoenyxNova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, wrap it before you tap it kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/pseuds/PhoenyxNova
Summary: Michael has a surprise planned for Crowley when he comes home





	Spanked!

Crowley was barely inside the darkened room when a light switched on. He glanced up and saw Michael sitting in a chair, his fingers steepled together. From the smirk playing at the angel’s lips, either he had done something wrong or he had done something right. Which, if he was honest, would have yielded the same result anyway.

“Alright,” he said, quirking his brow, “what’s the occasion?” He shoved his hands into his pockets as Michael rose from the armchair. With a smirk, Crowley began to close the distance between the two of them. “Have I been naughty?”

Michael smirked and ran his hand through Crowley’s hair, fingers trailing down his jawline to lift his chin. “I think you’ve got some explaining to do,” he said.

“Explaining?” Crowley smirked and looked up at his angel. “What do I need to explain?”

“You tell me.” Michael bent down and pressed his lips to Crowley’s neck, his breath hot on the demon’s skin.

Crowley purred softly and ran a hand up Michael’s arm. “I think we both know I haven’t done anything.”

“Oh really?” Michael’s brow quirked, lips tugging upward into a smile. “You haven’t done anything? That doesn’t sound like you.”

“Well, nothing lately.” The demon smirked and chuckled. “Well … nothing surprising, anyway.” He slid his overcoat off and hung it on a peg of the coat rack. “Just business as usual. I switched the Hellhounds to wet food, as it were.”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Michael said in that stern voice that sent shivers down his spine. Their eyes met, and Michael’s bright blue gaze held that familiar sparkle that mean their evening was definitely going to be fun.

“You’ll forgive me, but I don’t see this evening playing out any differently no matter what I say. I think we both know that.” Crowley smirked knowingly and slid his hand up Michael’s chest to rest against the back of his neck. Gently pulling him closer, he closed the distance between them and pressed himself against his angel. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you want to know? I can tell you how the evening should progress from here.”

Michael smirked and leaned in, his lips barely brushing against Crowley’s before he took a handful of the demon’s hair and tugged his head back, hissing through his teeth, “It’s cute you think you have control here.” He grinned and kissed Crowley passionately, his free hand slowly traveling up the demon’s thigh to palm him through his trousers.

“Well, if you already have the evening planned out,” he said, struggling to keep his voice even. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to- AH!” The feeling of the angel’s teeth setting into his skin surprised him, but he quickly melted into Michael’s touch.

“What was that?” he teased, his hands slowly dropping to his sides.

Crowley blinked and looked up at Michael, licking his lips as he bit back a whine. “Absolutely nothing, darling.” His voice trembled against his will, and his eyes darkened with need. “I know how you like to play with your toys.”

“You do, don’t you?” Michael trailed his fingertips softly along Crowley’s waistband and started to undo his belt. “You know what else I know?” When Crowley shook his head, choosing instead to let Michael do as he wanted, Michael smirked. “I know how you like to be played with.” With a soft _thwip_ of fabric, Michael pulled the demon’s belt free and folded it against itself.

Crowley felt his mouth go dry and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his brown eyes came up to meet Michael’s blue. “Is that a threat?”

“I think you know it’s a promise.” Michael grabbed Crowley by his tie and led him over to the dining room table where he set the belt down and guided the demon down to set his body weight on the table.

“I don’t know why it always surprises me that you like to bend them right over,” Crowley teased before Michael brought his hand down to smack his ass. It was fairly rare that he would be spanked for any reason, so it really brought out the brat in him. He looked up at Michael with a petulant glare, which only prompted the angel to smirk and bring his hand down again. The impact pulled an undignified squeak from Crowley’s throat.

Michael smirked and smacked Crowley’s ass once more before sliding his hands around to unbutton the demon’s fly, lowering the zipper and dropping his pants. “You know, you’re a little too sassy for your own good. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Not if they wanted to keep their tongue in their mouth.”

“Well, that suits me just fine,” Michael purred, a tendril of grace reaching out to ghost down Crowley’s cheek tenderly. “I’d much rather put my tongue to better use.” He dragged a finger down Crowley’s back, grace burning through the demon’s clothes to send electricity down Crowley’s spine. Before long, the demon was completely bare, and Michael picked up the belt. He swung the belt and slapped it against his lover’s ass.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Crowley growled, trying to bite back the whine that caught in his throat. If he was going to be spanked for being a brat, he was going to give Michael a brat to work with. He could hear a sharp exhalation of breath as Michael fought off a chuckle, then felt the sting of the belt on his ass again, this time a little harder.

Crowley could feel the blood rushing through his body, coursing to the tip of his cock. When the belt snapped against his skin again, he grit his teeth to choke back a moan. He supposed part of it was to be a brat, and part of it was to encourage Michael to put some of that Archangel strength to use. The belt snapped once, twice, three times more, and Crowley found himself unable to hold himself back anymore. The next time the belt came down on him, he dug his nails into the wood of the table and let out a pleasured cry.

Michael set the belt down again and ran his hand along the bare flesh of Crowley’s ass, gently massaging away the tenderness. “What a good boy,” he said, a hint of teasing in his tone, though Crowley would have been lying if he said he didn’t rather enjoy the praise. “Good boys like you deserve a treat. What kind of treat would you like?”

Crowley felt his cock twitch in need, and it was all he could do not to touch himself. His head turned, and his eyes came up to meet Michael’s, glowing a crossroads red. “Didn’t you say you wanted to put your tongue to better use?”

The angel grinned and twirled his finger, a silent order for Crowley to turn around and lean against the table. Before he knew what was happening, Michael picked him up and sat him on the table, using his own body weight to make Crowley lay on his back. “Another time,” he promised.

“Tease.” Crowley smirked and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. “In lieu of that, I want you to fuck some sense into me.” He pulled Michael closer and captured his lips in a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss, losing himself to the blissful sensation of the angel’s hands roaming his body.

Crowley let his hands slide down Michael’s well-formed back, smirking against his lips as he felt the layers of clothing disappear. He felt the press of the angel’s cock against his entrance and groaned as he felt the sudden fullness of Michael’s dick. His nails bit into the angel’s shoulder blades, near the base of where his wings would be, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist.

Michael gripped Crowley’s hips and held him steady, pushing into him roughly. With every thrust of his hips, the table under them creaked from the effort of holding them both up. The angel either didn’t hear it or didn’t care, because he pounded into Crowley harder and harder, nails digging into the demon’s hips.

Crowley’s voice faltered and caught in his throat as he tried to formulate words, but all that would come out was Michael’s name, in varying degrees of pleading. His lover pressed their lips together, and may as well have stolen Crowley’s breath away. The angel’s hand closed over his length and began stroking him rhythmically, teeth grasping Crowley’s lower lip and tugging gently.

The demon raked his nails down Michael’s back, moaning loudly as he angled his hips to allow the angel’s cock to delve deeper into him, trembling underneath Michael. “Fuck, Michael,” he finally said, twining his fingers into the angel’s dark hair. “Feels so good.”

Michael’s eyes began to glow a soft blue as they locked with Crowley’s burning red eyes. “So good for me.” His hips sped up as he neared his climax, his forehead coming down to rest against Crowley’s as he worked both of them closer to the edge. “Come for me, Crowley,” he breathed.

That was all he needed to hear. The heat that had pooled in his core exploded, his balls tightening as his release washed over him, spurting onto his chest in white hot strings. His body clenched as he tried to fuck himself down onto Michael’s cock, moaning loudly as he felt his angel come. Michael stilled inside him his grace beaming out of every pore.

As they both panted and rested against the dining room table, Crowley pressed lazy kisses to Michael’s forehead, gently carding his fingers through his lover’s hair. “Whatever it was I did to deserve that, I’m going to have to do it more often.”

“I don’t think you can help yourself,” Michael teased. He smirked and kissed his demon deeply.


End file.
